Love Can Lurk Where You Least Expect It
by Team.Trunks
Summary: hello, this is my first story. I don't own 5D's or any part of it except my character Lilly. Hope you read it and like it and please review it. :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Love can lurk where you least expect it.**_

_**Chapter One- My Saviors**_

**As i** was walking to the market, it felt as though someone was following me. When i looked behind me i saw a hooded man walking in my direction. I sped up and so did he. I started to run, and when i assumed i was quite far ahead i ducked into an alley-way and hid in the shadows. Clearly i was wrong. A few moments later a dark figure apeared at the opening of the alley, he stopped and turned. I was obviously not hidden well enough because he started to walk towards me. As he did, my heart rate increased. I was so afraid, i could hardly breath. When he got to me, he grabbed my arms and pushed me into a corner. I tried to kick him away but he wouldn't move an inch. "Stop squirming!" he yelled at me.

**Walking with** Yusei and Crow to meet Kalin at our 'hide-out' was getting on my nerves. I usually walk by myself but why did they choose today to walk with me? Crow was going on about getting a Duel-Runner one day. "There's no need Crow, when i finish making my Runner, I'll make you one", Yusei explains. As we walk to the bakery so Crow can get some dounuts for us I hear someone scream. It was a scream that sounded like it was squeazed out. I looked down the alley-way next to it and I could only make out the outline of two people. Then I heard the scream again, and there was a girl in there, and she was in trouble.

**I refused **to let him touch me except my arms. I had trouble breathing but i managed to let out a coulpe of screams, i just hope they were loud enough. I suddenly saw this tall, dark figure run towards us as the hooded man had one hand holding both my wrists above my head and his other crawling down my torso. God he's strong. I thought the other man was going to help him but he was helping me. 'Jack? Where'd you go?' I heard a voice shout as theman on top of me was pulled away. Then two other guys were running down the alley, one of them dropping a bag. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' shouted my '"savior". 'What do you mean punk? His girl' he pointed at me 'is my girlfriend!' I started shivering, i couldn't believe what i was hearing. 'Is this true?' asked the one who dropped the bag, he sounded sincere. I don't know if they saw it but i could only shake my head before i burst into tears. 'Yusei, get her in side the bakery and get her a drink or something.' My "savior" handed the other guy something. 'Me and Crow will deal with this guy.' Yusei, i think his name is, came over to me, put his arm around my waist to support me and took me to the bakery next door.

**'Hi, i'm Yusei Fudo. **Whats your name?' Yusei asked after a few minutes. 'Lilly.' I whisper, still shaking. My top is ripped with that man trying to pull it off. Yusei looked worried about me, even though i'v only just met him. 'How are you feeling? You look very pale.' I looked at him for the first time since my eyes were clear of any tears. He has black hair, kind of like the feathers of a Raven, with streaks of yellow throughout it. His eyes, oh his eyes. They are a deep blue, the colour of the ocean on a bright sunny day. I took a while before I answered. 'I feel better but still shaken up.' Yusei looked at me in an understanding way, 'no wonder, that guys a dick! I think your his fourth.' I nearly started crying just thinking that happens to other girl and there might not of been anyone there to help them. I'm sure he noticed because he placed his hand on my shoulder but before Yusei could say anything the door of the bakery opened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two - Realization**_

**When Crow **and I walked into the bakery the girl we saved was shaking a lot and Yusei had his hand on her shoulder as to comfort her. As we walked over Yusei looked up and nodded. We sat down and the girl didn't look up, she was just watching her drink. 'So, how long as that guy been following you?' Crow blurted out. She looked up, her eyes a beautiful deep brown. 'A few weeks now, the following isn't new, ever since I was 14 men started following me. But the grabbing? That was the worst experience of my life.' Tears welled up in her eyes. 'What's your name?' I asked just to change the subject. 'Lilly Anderson,' she looked up at me, she took my breathe. 'What's yours?' 'Jack Atlas.' She smiled, and it was beautiful. 'What's your name?' Lilly turned to Crow. 'Crow Hogan, nice to meet you.' 'Thank you for helping me,' she looks at at all of us, 'what would have happened if you hadn't come? It means a lot to me, this is the nicest thing anyones ever done for me, even though you're strangers.' Then Lilly stood up and i noticed her top is ripped and she was holding her arms. 'I suppose I'd better get home. Thanks again.' 'Wait' I stood 'I can't let you walk home by yourself after that and looking like this.' Lilly looked shocked, she looked down at herself and looked back at me. 'I can't let you walk me home, you've done enough today,' she looked thoughtful, those eyes just melt... 'Where do you live?' Yusei asked. 'A small apartment in "Mine Street", why?' 'Mine Street? Thats a tough neighbourhood, anyway we have to pass through there.' Lilly looked at us all as we nodded at her and she smiled. 'Ok, you can walk me home as long as it isn't a bother.' We all got up, got the dounuts for Kalin and leave. Yusei and Crow were in front, Crow was telling Yusei how we kicked that guys ass. Lilly and I were behind, she was still shivering. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, Lilly looked up at me with a wondering expression on her face but I looked away before she could ask anything. From the corner of my eye i saw her put it on properly and cuddle into it. 'Thank you' she whispered. I turned around an saw her looking at me. Then I felt something I've never felt before.

**He smells so nice. **Well his jacket does, I haven't smelt him or anything. Jack is so tall, i like tall people. When I look at him all I see are his eyes, they are a purpley colour and I love them. 'Thank you' I whisper, turning to look at him. When he looks back at me my heart skips a beat or two. I know that sounds corny but it did. 'Well, you looked cold,' he replied. I looked around, 'well this is my place.' 'Which one?' Jack asked. I pointed to the smallest and horrible looking building. 'I thought you said you lived in an apartment,' Crow exclaimed. 'I kind of do, i live in the loft.' 'Wait, isn't that where that creepy old guy lives?' Yusei asked Jack and Crow. 'Yeah, I think so. Why do you live here Lilly?' Jack asked me. 'It's the only place I can afford with my wages.' We looked at each other for a few minutes, but Yusei interupted. 'We better get going, Kalin will be wondering where we are.' 'Yeah your right,' Jack answered, 'He'll also be wanting his dounuts.' There was an awkward silence, but i broke it by taking the spare key out from underneath the door mat. 'Don't you have your own key?' Crow asked, confused. 'Yeah I did, I either dropped it today or that guy took it.' Silence and a few worried looks went around for another few minutes. Then Jack said 'I don't like the sound of that. We'll come and check on you later tonight,' and he actually looked serious. 'Why are you guys so worried, i'm a girl you only just met. Saved me from being raped. I don't understand.' Jack looked kind of hurt, whereas Crow looked neutral. 'You see, we don't like seeing people hurt,' Yusei explains. 'Well, i'd better go, thank you.' I replied. Yusei and Crow said goodbye and started to walk away but Jack stayed put. 'I still want to come and check on you.' I looked up into his eyes and saw he actually meant it. 'Ok, when?' 'Around seven?' 'Yeah...see you then.' I smiled and turned to go inside.

**I watched her walk inside. **When she was out of sight I started to walk to the hide out. I was quite far behind Yusei and Crow so I just walk alone and think about the events of this morning. When I got to the hide out it was around noon. Kalin, Yusei and Crow were already planning our next move. 'About time you got here Jack, where'd you go?' Kalin asked. I didn't reply as Crow bet me to it. 'Were you talking to that girl?' I just nodd, thinking about her makes me speechless. 'What girl?' Kalin asked, confused. 'We saved this girl from being assaulted today, she was really nice wasn't she Jack?' Yusei looked at me in a knowing way. 'Yeah, she is. Now can you catch me up on what we're doing then?'

**When I got in **I noticed that i didn't actually go to the market. I have enough food for tonight and I'll go early morning tomorrow. 'I think I'll go for a nice long shower' I whisper to myself. I waited a few hours before I went for my shower. If Jack really was coming to check on me then I want the flat to at least be kind of tidy. It was about half five in the evening when I started to get ready for my shower, and Jack was coming at seven so it gives me time to have a long shower. I was done washing but I decided to think for a while in the shower. I heard the front door close. 'It must be Mr Campbell with the Newspaper.' I thought to myself. Then the bathroom door opened, and a frightening face appeared.

**It was quarter to** seven when I got to Lilly's 'house'. I knocked on the door and an oldish man answered the door. 'Can I help you young man?' 'Yes, i'm looking for Lilly.' 'Ah yes she's up-stairs, go right ahead.' He moved aside and let me through. When I got to the only door, I heard a crash and a whine. The door was luckily unlocked. When i went in there were two people on the ground. The girl was underneath the man and she turned and looked at me, and it was Lilly. The man had one over her mouth and the other was holding both her hand above her head. She was wet and had no clothes on. 'Whats going on in here?' I shouted. The man looked up with anger. 'You again!' the man yelled. 'Get off of her!' 'Too late, i've already started!' 'Well it's going to end now!' Lilly was squirming now, and trying to cry but the noises couldn't escape because of this man's hand. I walk over to him and grab his collar. I pull him off and throw him away from her. I pick up a towel on the floor and give it to Lilly not looking anywhere but her face, giving her a reasuring look. 'Go lock yourself in the bathroom and stay in there until i come and get you.' I try to smile but i'm too angry. She gets up and runs into the bathroom. When I turn around the man is watching me creepily.

**When I got into the bathroom **I lock the door and sit with my back too it. About fifteen minutes pass and there has been shouts and bangs. Then theres a knock on the door. 'Lilly?' It's Jack. 'Lilly, you can come out now. He's gone.' I get up and open the door, standing there with blood on his face and hands was my 'savior'.


End file.
